


Fröhliche Schüler (Happy Schoolboys) I-IV

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [6]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Friendship, Gen, Psychic Abilities, School, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my 19thCentury!Schwarz AU.</p>
<p>Schatzi" = "Little Treasure", a term of endearment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fröhliche Schüler (Happy Schoolboys) I-IV

**Author's Note:**

> For my 19thCentury!Schwarz AU.
> 
> Schatzi" = "Little Treasure", a term of endearment.

I

 

The duels the students fought amongst themselves bored him. Crawford sneered at the boy who had challenged him flinging his sword to one side.

"Don't keep us all waiting," he said.

The other boy rushed him, seeing a quick victory. Crawford stepped aside at the last instant to the laughter and jeers of the on-looking children. The boy recovered himself and came back, fast. Crawford knocked his sword aside with one hand and punched him hard in the face with the other. The boy staggered back, blood gushing from his nose.

"First blood," he said. "I win."

He felt _wonderful_.  


 

  


II

 

_Open,_ thought Schuldig, _the door_.

No response. Their prey wasn't a strong mind reader, but seemed able to resist compulsion.

"Stand back," he muttered to the other boys, and kicked the door over the flimsy lock. It crashed open. The girl within shrieked in fury and flew at him with a knife. Only Schuldig's unnatural speed allowed him to seize her waist with one arm, and her wrist with his other hand, striking her hand against the wall till she dropped the knife.

"Why, _Schatzi_ ," he murmured. "Anyone would think you're displeased to see us."

He laughed as she screamed.  


 

  


III

 

There was an angel sitting on the windowsill, but it flew off when he snarled.

"Farfarello."

Dorfmann.

"Come."

He was brought to a small, dark-haired child. A little girl.

"You won't be fed or freed till she's dead," Dorfmann said, smiling.

The child looked at him with huge eyes, like she knew him, coughing like she'd been reared in a damp tenement.

_John_ , she said, with an angel's voice.

He shook with fury. How dare Heaven laugh at his sister?

His knife was red. Dorfmann was looking at him in shock.

"Can I have my breakfast now?" asked Farfarello mildly.  


 

  


IV

 

"Put a bit of a spin in it," said Farfarello, handing Nagi another knife.

This time he managed to hit the target with the blade, though it didn't stick in.

"Good thing we're not in a rush," said Farfarello, pursing his lips.

"Hold the revolver steady," Schuldig said, correcting Nagi's posture. "Now, _squeeze_ the trigger. Good lad!"

Nagi was pleased. It was all progress, and he was sure he'd hit the target eventually.

"Shall I com-pare thee to a sum-mer's day?" read Nagi slowly.

Crawford grinned. "Never tell Schuldig what we're reading."

Nagi sighed happily. They were all so _kind_.


End file.
